What if
by toxixshade314
Summary: Two Shepard's both wearing the same armor and carrying the same gun. What if Kaidan saved the wrong Shepard and watched the real one fall. What if?


What If.

Two Shepard's both wearing the same armor and carrying the same gun. What if Kaidan saved the wrong Shepard and watched the real one fall. What if?

Kaidan was glad Deeya chose him to go along to stop the clone. But he was more grateful that Wrex had come along. With a Krogan clan leader on their side they are a force to be reckoned with. The dinging of the elevator brought back from his reverie. Following Deeya he looked around and couldn't see any of the cat6 mercs and that worried him. Rounding the corner they came face to face with the clone. The thing was wearing the exact same armor as Deeya and carrying the exact same gun. Mentally cursing the clone he looked to Deeya and spotted her dog tags. On it was the ring he gave her if he could see that he would know which Shepard is the real Shepard. In the distance cloaked Brooks followed Kaidans eyes and saw the ring on the chain. She had to get that and give it to her Shepard. That was the only way to make them think her Shepard was the real one.

Immediately Deeya attacked the clone. She rounded the corner only to find nothing. The clone was running up behind her an Omni-blade fully extended and aimed at Deeya. Deeya turned and brandished her clanging it with the clones. Out of nowhere Brooks appeared and shot at Deeya. Calling to hatchet squad she followed the clone into battle. Brooks looked for her chance to steal the necklace but they were slim. Finally she found it when Deeya was knocked down by a shield bearing cat6. She cloaked and ran across to Deeya. While Deeya was grappling with the cat6 merc Brooks grabbed the chain and pulled it broke off easily and Deeya never noticed. Running back to her Shepard who was applying medi-gel to a stab wound she wrapped the chain around her neck and sealed. Brooks knelt down and began to help her and spoke. "This necklace is the way to keep you alive for your chance. They will save you because of that ring. Don't lose it." Her Shepard nodded and vaulted over the crate she was hiding behind and fired at Deeya.

The fight took longer than they expected. Deeya had been happy to know that Cortez and Joker were able to keep the Normandy from jumping to hyperspace. But the clone ordered a shuttle out and now they were in danger of falling out because of an open hanger door. The clone was out of medi-gel and Deeya seized the moments and shout the gun out of the clone's hands. Running after the clone she tackled her and they began to roll down the ramp stopping so Deeya could punch her. the clone wriggled her foot up and kicked Deeya in the stomach sending her flat on her back. The Normandy lurched and they both fell over the edge and hanging on.

Kaidan looked for the necklace and spotted running to save her. he grabbed her hand and felt Wrex grab his ankle. He pulled Shepard up and hugged her. Deeya grunted as she tried to climb up she looked at Kaidan and screamed at him to help her. it was then she saw Her dog tags and screamed even louder. Kaidan looked at Deeya and the other Shepard confused at what was going on. Shepard walked over to Deeya and kicked her knocking her off her perch and to her death little did the clone know Joker and Cortez was under the ramp and caught her.

Wrex watched the clone turn around and that's when he saw the necklace. It had been sutured together. Tapping Kaidan on the shoulder he pointed to it and saw the man's face change to a combination of hatred and sadness he walked up behind the women and griped the clone's neck in his right arm. In a vicious fast movement he snapped the clone's neck. The force of it caused the clones body to flip in the air and land on her back her eyes open and in shock. Wrex watched as the man broke down crying as he wrenched the necklace from the clone's cold dead corpse.

The chirping of an Omni-tool caught Kaidans attention. Seeing it was Joker he answered it and was greeted by Deeya Shepard. Kaidan gasped out loud and laughed. She was okay his Deeya was okay. He apologized profusely saying that the clone somehow got her tags and made them believe that she was Deeya. Deeya smiled and laughed saying it wasn't his fault she wouldn't have been able to tell if the roles were reversed. Kaidan continued to tell Deeya that he loved her and that he was glad she was okay. Deeya told him that Cortez was going to bring the sky car in and land.

When Deeya emerged Kaidan ran towards her and stooped down and grabbed her below her waist and picked her up despite their armor. He was never going to make that mistake. He put Deeya's tags back on her and kissed her on the lips not caring who saw.


End file.
